


The Book

by PrincessFluffyCow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Chara and Asriel are there, Cute Awkward Romance, F/F, F/M, First time writing, Fluff, I don't know, cheesy highschool romance, i can't tag either, possibly make into a longer story???, sorry for short chapters they will get longer, will probably add more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessFluffyCow/pseuds/PrincessFluffyCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, wait! You forgot your-"</p><p>He gave up trying to call for you, and picked up the book.</p><p>"THE HISTORY OF MONSTERS..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I should return this to her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (how creative)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a short story to help me practice writing stuff. I don't know if it's good or not, so please tell me any errors I made in my story so I can improve!
> 
> Enjoy!

You were at the entrance of your new highschool, bag in hand. You stood in front of the school. It was small, but tidy. In front of it was a giant cherry blossom tree, just like in the manga you read. You giggled at the fact that you could possibly be the main character in a shoujo manga. Lots of other kids walked past, not noticing you were there. Following the crowd. You walked towards the entrance, getting more nervous each step. 

"_____, you are fine. Nothing will happen. Just a new school.. and a new life..and.." you sighed. Who are you kidding? You were a nervous wreck!  
As you entered the building, you saw that many monsters attended the school. It made you happy that monsters and humans alike were able to walk side by side in peace.  
You were amazed by monsters. You loved their history, their culture, magic, everything. Unlike your parents... You even had a whole book about Monster History.

Lots of kids were crowding the hallways. You were pushed and shoved by others, but ignored them and/or apologized. Sigh, just like the old school.  
You dashed through the hallway so you could possibly make it to the otherside. You avoided most of the kids, but-

"Oof!" you yelled while falling down. "Ouch.." you looked around to see your papers scattered everywhere. You noticed someone about your age with a mop of brown hair looking down at you. Your face probably bright red from embarrassment. "Aah! I'm so sorry! I should have looked where I was going and then I bumped into you and now my papers are everywhere, and I'm wasting your time now, you should be getting to class and! and! U-Um.." You quickly ran off with your stuff before they could say anything. 

Great job, _____. You've already made a clumsy fool of yourself.


	2. The New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I decided to write a new chapter today.   
> Characters might be a little OOC, this is my first time writing a fanfic.
> 
> Enjoy! ≧◡≦

What..was that? She just ran off without explanation. He's never seen you at this school before. Frisk looked down at the book.

"Hey, wait! You forgot your-"

He gave up trying to call for you, and picked up the book.

"THE HISTORY OF MONSTERS..."

"..."

"I should return this to her."

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Whatcha got there?" Frisk looked behind him. It was Chara, of course.  
He was always around Frisk. "Oh, nothing. Some girl forgot it and-" Chara snatched the book out of his hands. "Hey! Give that back!" Frisk tried reaching for the book, but missed. "THE HISTORY OF MONSTERS? Why are you reading nerdy stuff? Nobody cares about this stuff anyway. Not at this school at least." Frisk tried to grab the book, but Chara held it up high so he couldn't reach it. He was always making fun of Frisk because he was just a bit taller.  
"Hey give it back! I need to return it to her!"

Chara looked at Frisk for a second. A mischevious smile grew on his face. Frisk felt himself blush. "I-it's not like that!" "I never said it was like that."  
"She just forgot her book and-!" "Frisk's got a girlfriend! Frisk's got a girlfriend!" Oh my god.Frisk's face was as bright as a tomato. "S-shut up! Do not! Your acting like a t-toddler!"  
Just as he said that, the bell rang. Taking this as an opportunity, Frisk grabbed the book out of Chara's hands, and put it in his bag.

 

Finally, history class was over. He liked history, he just HATED the teacher. Mr.Jerry. He barely even taught the class! He just sat there on his phone all hour complaining and made us read a few chapters. He then remembered his next class. His favorite class. Science. He quickly ran toward the door of room 34.

And.. he wasn't there. Where was he? Frisk sat down with his siblings. "Hey Asriel, where is Sans?"  
"I dunno. Heard something about a new kid." Asriel was too absorbed in his book to care. "A new kid? We barely get anyone new."

"alright, everyone. sit down. I have an announcement." Frisk quickly sat down in his seat. He saw Sans and the new girl... the new girl was you! He needed to return your book. He would give it to you after class.  
"we have a new kid. Treat her with the respect she deserves, don't be mean blah blah blah, you've heard this before."  
There were a few giggles in the classroom.  
"why don't you introduce yourself?" You tensed up.  
"O-oh.. ok-kay.." You said looking down at the floor. You were so shy, it was quite adorable.  
"I-I'm _____..." You said softly.  
Whispers could he heard in the classroom. He couldn't help but stare at you for a second. You were really cute. "Hey, is that your girlfriend, Frisk?" Frisk whipped his head around to see Chara. "U-uh.." Chara had a smug smile on his face. "I don't have a g-girlfriend Chara! I just.. um.." Sans noticed you staring at her and his smile grew.Frisk gave him a 'please don't do it' look."alright, thank you _____." He said suspiciously.You can sit down next to Frisk." Oh my god. He was going to KILL him He gave Sans a glare. He snickered. "o-ok.."You shuffled over to seat next to him and sat down.  
You hear a few 'ooh's' and a wolf whistle. Yours and Frisk's face were bright red.

During class, he could only pay attention to you. He was curious what you were like! But you were extremely shy. He remembered your book. Maybe he could talk to you when he returned it.

He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me any errors I made! Thank you for reading! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. The Missing Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day! I hope you like it!   
> kinda of a filler chapter.. sorry! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! (✿◠‿◠)

That was the most mortifying moment in your entire life. You were so nervous you couldn't even look at the other kids. You looked at the Science Teacher.  
He was a living breathing skeleton. Like,how does that even work? How does he breath? Can he eat? And where does it go? Also-

"hey,uh,kiddo.. you cans top making goo-goo eyes at me."

"Huh?! I mean I-I wasn't! I was just.. um.." Giggles could be heard around the classroom. You blush in embarrassment and slumped in your seat, covering your face with your chemistry  
textbook.

How more embarrassing could this day get?

Later in class, the kid behind you raised their hand. They were a goat monster in a green and yellow sweater. "Mr.Sans?" the kid asked. "yes?" He said while raising an.. eyebrow? How did that even work? "Why'd you make _____ sit next to Frisk?" The kid named 'Frisk' had a little blush on his face. You could hear a few snickers. Why is everyone laughing? "Well, I just thought they had a lot of.." He picked up a chemistry book. Oh my gosh, is he going to..

 

" _..chemistry!"_ The room burst out laughing with joy. The kid behind you groaned. But you could be mistaken for a red hot pepper. You looked to your side and see Frisk had his head buried in his desk. You giggled. But soon the bell rang. You grabbed your bag and walked out of the classroom like the other kids.

 

At lunch, you just decided to read. You reached into your bag, looking for you favorite book, THE HISTORY OF MONSTERS. Getting a little worried at first because you couldn't find it. It wasn't there. 'Wha-! Where'd it go?! WHERE DID IT GO!!?" You plopped the bag on a table and franticly searched. In the pockets? No. The secret zipper no one can ever find?Nope! You dumped the bag upside down, inside out, everything! It wasn't there.

 

You started to freak out. You LOVED that book. It was from your deceased grandmother. You promised that you would never lose or break it. What were you going to do? You felt a light tap on your shoulder. "E-excuse me? Is this yours?"


	4. The Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the chapter where Reader-chan and Frisk finally meet! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
> I hope you guys like it!  
> BTW if you didn't know chapter 2 is Frisk's POV.
> 
> Enjoy! (◕ω◕✿)

 

 

"E-Excuse me? Is this yours?" You turned your head around to see Frisk. "What is?" You looked down to see he was holding out a book for you. It was your book! You snatched it out of his hands. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I have been looking for this everywhere!" You put your arms around him for a hug. "Uuh.. It's n-no problem!" He said. You pulled back out of the hug. "How can I ever repay you?" You said while putting everything you dumped out back into your bag. "Oh, no! Really it's fine. I just found it when you ran off after you dropped your stuff and you seem to have forgotten it and-" "Wait- YOU were the boy I ran into?! Oh no! I'm so sorry and now I forgot my book a-and you returned it and you must think I'm some clumsy forgetful person! W-which I kinda am.. B-but I will try to be m-more careful and not burden you with such things also-!" You could heard him burst into laughter. His laugh was so....adorable. "...What's so funny?" You said putting your hands on your hips. He stopped laughing to talk. "Your rambling again." You blushed in embarrassment. "I don't ramble!" You pouted.

 

 

 

"You do! And it's quite adorable." He said while winking. Was he.. flirting? Your face flushed. "F-flirting?! S-sicko!" You turned away so he couldn't see you blush. All he did was smile." Hey why don't we exchange numbers?" "Um.. sure. W-Whatever!"You held out your phone and he took it. While putting his phone number, the whole time he had a mischievous look on his face. He handed your phone back and you looked at it. He put himself as "Bae" with a heart next to it. "Hey, wait a-" When you looked up he was gone. Of course.

 

Psh, whatever. It's not like you WANTED his phone number or anything...

 

 

 

Frisk's POV: It was after school and Frisk and his sibling were walking home. "So, how'd it go with your new lady friend?" Asriel teased. "Huh? W-What are you guys talking about?" "Frisk, we saw EVERYTHING. We know ya like her!" Chara said. Frisk was blushing hard. "I saw her hug you! You sure you two aren't dating?" Frisk made a face at Asriel. "Oh come on! I only met her today!How would we be dating? I mean, I'll call her right now and you guys can ask her if we're dating." Frisk pulled out his phone and dialed your phone number. "Wow! You already got her phone number!? Things are getting pretty serious between you two!" Frisk rolled his eyes. "Whatever let's just get home. Mom's gonna be worried."

 

 

 

 

Your POV:

    It was dinner time. You had your phone on the table. you kept staring at it, wondering if he'd text you. Not that you WANTED him to text you,of course. You let out a sigh. "So how was school, today?" Your mother said to you. "Oh, yeah it was okay." You kept staring at your phone. "..Is something wrong?" You looked at her confused. "No, mom. Just something about a b-" You stopped your words immediately. "About what?" She said in a angry tone. Your mother gave you a suspicious look. If she knew you had a boy's PHONE NUMBER, she'd freak. Last time that happened, he kept calling and calling you. In fact, he even started stalking you a little. Everywhere you went he was there. Even in class. Sometimes you still feel like he still does. "I-It's nothing, mom! Don't worry about it!" You laughed nervously. She gave you a glare, but soon it faded into a soft smile. "If you say so, sweetheart." Phew.. that was a close one. Later that night, while you were falling asleep you heard a alarm noise from your phone. You quickly grabbed your phone and turned it on. It was him. You saw the name 'BAE' pop up. You giggled and then changed it.

 

  
**FRISK:** knock knock

 

'what the heck?' you thought to yourself.

 

  
**YOU:** Uuh.. come in?

 

  
**FRISK:** No! Your supposed to say 'who's there?'

 

  
**YOU:** Oh! Okay. Who's there?

 

  
**FRISK:** Nana.

 

**YOU:** Nana who?

 

**FRISK:** Nana your business!  


You couldn't help but giggle a little.

**YOU:** You've been hanging around the science teacher too much

**FRISK:** Oh, you mean Sans? He's my dunkle.

Dunkle? What's a dunkle?

**YOU:** Dunkle?

**FRISK:** He dunks on people.

**YOU:** So.. he plays basketball?

**FRISK:** No,silly! He 'owns' people, or dunks them.

**YOU:** Oh, that makes sense. I guess..

A few minutes passed until he sent another text.

**FRISK:** hey gurl how u doin how bout me and you go ona dapekbfwlke

 

Uum.. what?

**FRISK:** u so hott tht the sun get burned buy lookin at uuu

**FRISK:** help im being slandered

You burst out laughing. Someone must have taken the phone from him.

**YOU:** Are you okay??

**FRISK:** blkeflb.weuife2;iuclhw,37t

**YOU:** Uum.. I'm gonna go now..

**FRISK:** see u later babeh

You turned off your phone and went to bed.

 

Wait, did he just call you baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would appreciate some comments on how I'm doing. I don't know if I'm doing well or not!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. The Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter Reader-chan and Frisk were texting a bunch and I couldn't think of anything to put for the next chapter so here is Frisk's side of the texts.
> 
> Enjoy!

Frisk way laying down on the couch, staring at his phone.He was wondering when you would text him. Was he supposed to text first? No, he didn't want to seem desperate. But what if you thought he hated you by not texting? So many questions, but no answers. It was almost dinner time. Goat mom was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Frisk was on the couch about to text you, but he didn't know what to day. He could say, 'Hey, what's up sugar?' No, that made him sound like a total jerk. How about 'Howdy! This is Frisk your best friend!' Ugh, now he was starting to sound like Asriel. He groaned in frustration.

 

"Having girl troubles, Frisk?" The voice made him jump up. He looked up to see Chara, of course. He was always around him. "NO, Chara. I'm doing just fine, thank you." He lied. Chara leaned over his shoulder. "Uuh, the conversation looks interesting, I guess." Frisk rolled over to his side so Chara couldn't see the phone. "Hey! Maybe me and Azzy could help you!" Chara said with a mischievious look on his face. "Yeah, right. You'd just embarrass me. I could just ask Sans for help." Chara scoffed. "Romance advice? From a SKELETON? That horrible comedian doesn't know the first thing about dating! Why, he's never even had a girlfriend." "And you have?" Chara look at Frisk for a second and awkwardly chuckled. "Thought so." Frisk turned back to his phone screen. Nothing. He let out a sigh."Kids! Time for dinner!" Goat Mom called out. Frisk trudged over to the dinner table. It was going to be a long evening.

 

More time passed and you still hadn't sent him a text. He was started to get worried. What if you didn't even want to talk to him? Did he annoy you?He had TONS of questions. Silence filled the room. "So.." Toriel started. "A little bird told me you have a lady friend, Frisk." Oh no, not goat mom too. Frisk gave Chara a glare and he smiled. "Well! What's she like? Have you had your first date yet? Are you already kissing?! Have h=you made sure she's-" "MOM. It's not like that! Me and her are just friends. That's it." "Well, that's certainly not what I saw today at lunch." Asriel said. Frisk felt himself blush. "That was a friend hug and you know it!" "Well, you certainly seemed to enjoy it! Your face was as bright as a tomato!" Frisk grabbed his plate and stood up. "I THINK I'M DONE WITH DINNER." He quickly walked over to the sink to clean his plate.. He could hear the snickers of his family.

 

How more embarrassing could this day get?

 

It was late at night and he finally decided he would text you. He was sitting in his bed under his blanket wondering what to say. Hmm.. what would Sans would do? Then, he thought of something.

 **FRISK:** knock knock

A few seconds passed.

 **_____:** Uuh, come in?

"YES! SHE RESPONDED!" He quickly covered his mouth, not wanting to wake up his siblings.

He read your text and giggled.

 **FRISK:** No! Your supposed to say 'who's there?'

 **_____:** Oh! Okay. Who's there?

 

It took Frisk a second to think of something, But it felt like he was being watched.

 

 **FRISK:** Nana.

 

 **_____:** Nana who?

 

 **FRISK:** Nana your business!

 

That was awesome. She would like that. You are SO clever, Frisk.

 

 **_____:** You've been hanging around the science teacher too much

 

 **FRISK:** Oh, you mean Sans? He's my dunkle.

 **_____:** Dunkle?

 

He thought for a second. How does he explain this..?

 

 **FRISK:** He dunks on people.

 

____: So..he plays basketball?

He giggled at that.

 

 **FRISK:** No,silly! He 'owns' people! Or dunks them.

 

Before he could even read your text, the sheets above him were pulled off to see his brothers.

 

"Aha! I knew you were texting her! Wait till mom hears about this!" Asriel said. Frisk flushed with embarrassment. Frisk was about to say something, bit then before he could even open his mouth the phone was taken away from him.

Chara started texting first. "Hey baby, how about you and me go on a-" Frisk tried grabbing it but failed. Chara kept on typing gibberish and he ran away from Frisk.

"Azzy! Catch!" Chara threw the phone across the room to Asriel. Asriel was typing something but Frisk finally got it back.

 **FRISK:** help I'm being slandered

 **FRISK:** blkeflb.weuife2;iuchlhw,37t

Asriel grabbed the phone and ran off into the living room.

 **_____:** Uum... I'm gonna go now...

 

 **FRISK:** see u later babeh

 

Frisk finally grabbed hold of the phone and read the conversation. He turned to Asriel and Chara. "You guys are total jerks! You chased her off!" They only snickered.

"We were only trying to help you." "Sure. Oh boy, what's she gonna say tomorrow?" Frisk thought aloud. "She's gonna say your the coolest guy ever!"

"Children go to bed! It's a school night!" "Sorry goat mom." "You need the energy for your new lady friend, Frisk!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

 

 

 


	7. TO MY COUSIN SARAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS TO MY COUSIN SARAH WHO FOUND OUT I WRITE FANFICTION

SARAH PLZ DON'T SHOW ANYONE THIS IM ALREADY MORTIFIED ENOUGH THAT YOU FOUND MY FANFICTION


End file.
